Teen Top - Clap
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '박수 (Clap)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' Come Into The World *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Julio-2010 *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media 'Romanización' Neol ja ha haet gi-e nan bak su reul chin da Non gan sa ram cheo reom ut go bak su reul chin da Sa rang haet gi-e mo deun geol da jwot gi-e O-neul do nan gip peo ti myeo bak su reul chin da I-reo da jam sitto nan han cham meul un da Meon ga reul i-rheo bo rin geot cheo reom nam seo it da Saeng gak hae nae seo, neo reul saeng gak hae nae seo Gap ja gi shin na get ut gotto bak su reul chin da Clap Man , Mad Man~ Mad Man You will come back to me baby Oh~ I'm so ~ cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man ~ Cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man Meon chul su eom na ba Mi chyeo ga neun nal bwa Jak ku man nae ga neol gi eok hae ul go ut go I'm so ~ cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man ~ Cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man Keut nael su eom na ba Ji chyeo ga neun nal jom bwa ba Jak ku man nae ga neol gi eok hae ul go ut neum clap man Man~ Clap man~ Mad man ~ Oh~ Do dae che ne ga meon de nae gi eo ge na ta na mang chi neun de Saeng gak hae bo myeon da geo ji shin de we jak ku saeng gang na mi chyeo man ga Eok jiro sum swi myeo ju geo man ga Hyeon shi reul beo ryeo na seo geo man ga You will come back to me baby Oh~ I'm so ~ cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man ~ Cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man Meon chul su eom na ba Mi chyeo ga neun nal bwa Jak ku man nae ga neol gi eok hae ul go ut go I'm so ~ cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man ~ Cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man Keut nael su eom na ba Ji chyeo ga neun nal jom bwa ba Jak ku man nae ga neol gi eok hae ul go ut neum clap man Man~ Clap man~ Mad man ~ Oh~ I'm so ~ cra cra cra cra cra crazy ~ Cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man Keut nael su eom na ba Ji chyeo ga neun nal jom bwa ba Jak ku man nae ga neol gi eok hae ul go ut neum clap man Man Mad Man Mad Man 'Español' Estoy aplaudiendo porque perdí la cabeza por ti aplaudiendo y riendo como un loco porque estaba enamorado, te entregué todo si me siento feliz, hoy también aplaudiré. A este paso, estaré llorando por mucho tiempo sigo soportando como si hubiese perdido algo Para tener una idea, un pensamiento acerca de ti De repente estoy emocionado, riendo y aplaudiendo Aplaude Man, Hombre loco~ Hombre Loco Tú Volverás a Mí, Nena Oh~ Estoy Tan ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco A lo mejor no puedo terminar con esto Mírame, Me estoy cansando Me acuerdo de ti de nuevo aplaudiendo, llorando y riendo como un loco Estoy Tan ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco Tal vez no puedo parar Mírame, me estoy volviendo loco Me acuerdo de ti de nuevo aplaudiendo, llorando y riendo Aplaude hombre hombre~ Aplaude hombre~ Hombre Loco~ Oh~ ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué apareces en mi mente de nuevo? Si pensaba en ello de nuevo, Es Mentira ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ello? Sólo me estoy volviendo loco Sólo voy a morir si me fuerzo al respirar Sólo voy a morir si rechazara la realidad Ahora que vuelvo a verte en mi mente la mañana se está volviendo más brillante Tú Volverás a Mí, Nena Oh~ Estoy Tan ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco A lo mejor no puedo terminar con esto Mírame, Me estoy cansando Me acuerdo de ti de nuevo aplaudiendo, llorando y riendo Estoy Tan ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco Tal vez no puedo parar Mírame, me estoy volviendo loco Me acuerdo de ti de nuevo aplaudiendo, llorando y riendo Aplaude hombre hombre~ Aplaude hombre~ Hombre Loco~ Oh~ Estoy Tan ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Loco ~ ~ Loco Aplaude, aplaude, aplaude, aplaude Hombre Loco Tal vez no puedo parar Mírame, me estoy volviendo loco Me acuerdo de ti de nuevo aplaudiendo, llorando y riendo Aplaude hombre hombre, Hombre Loco Hombre Loco 'Hangul' 널 좋아했기에 난 박수를 친다 넋 나간 사람처럼 웃고 박수를 친다 사랑했기에 모든걸 다 줬기에 오늘도 난 기뻐 뛰며 박수를 친다. 이러다 잠시 또 난 한참을 운다 먼가를 잃어버린 것처럼 난 서있다 생각해내서 너를 생각해내서 갑자기 신나게 웃고 또 박수를 친다 clap man mad man mad man You’ll come back to me baby oh. I’m so crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) 멈출 수 없나 바 미쳐가는 날 봐 자꾸만 내가 널 기억해 울고 웃고 I’m so crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) 끝낼 수 없나 봐 지쳐가는 날 좀 봐봐 자꾸만 내가 널 기억해 울고 웃는 Man clap man mad man oh~ 도대체 네가 뭔데 내 기억에 나타나 망치는데 생각해보면 다 거짓인데 왜 자 꾸 생각나 미쳐 만가 억지로 숨쉬며 죽어 만가 현실을 버려 나 썩어 만가 You’ll come back to me baby oh. I’m so crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) 멈출 수 없나 봐 미쳐가는 날 좀 봐봐 자꾸만 내가 널 기억해 울고 웃고 I’m so crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) crazy crazy crazy (clap clap clap clap mad man) 끝낼 수 없나 봐 지쳐가는 날 좀 봐 봐 자꾸만 내가 널 기억해 울고 웃는 man clap man mad man oh I’m so cra cra cra cra cra crazy ~ Cra cra crazy Clap clap clap clap Mad Man 끝낼 수 없나 봐 지쳐가는 날 좀 봐 봐 자꾸만 내가 널 기억해 울고 웃는 Man Mad Man Mad Man 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop